Aura Powers
Aura is a form of spiritual energy. It is described as the essence of every living creature. However, it is differentiated from the Force due to the fact that the Force is radiated form everything, while Aura is only radiated and channeled by creatures. Aura Power Users are often called 'Auramancers'. Known abilities of Aura *Ability to read minds and actions of another being. *Ability to "sense" other Auras and view surroundings even with a blindfold, also allows Auramancers to view through some objects. *Projection of one's Aura; such as to create barriers or attacks. It can also be used to transfer Aura to others but that method can be fatal to the Auramancer. Aura-Based Sensory *'Aura Sense' - The most basic of Aura Extrasensory, Aura Sense allows the Auramancer to sense the Aura given off by living things. This allows them to detect what the individual's intentions are. Each individual has a different Aura. **'Piercing Aura Sense' - Piercing Aura Sense, like regular Aura Sense, allows the individual to sense the specific Auras of individuals. However, as its name implies, Piercing Aura Sense allows the ability to 'Pierce' through obstacles. This is useful for looking for a specific person in a prison. *'Aura Sight' - Aura Sight is like Aura Sense in that it allows the individual to see using Aura. However, unlike Aura Sense, Aura Sight does not allow for the sensing of different Aura, but, rather, the presense of Aura itself. Therefore, it can allow an Auramancer to determine whether an individual is a droid, living thing, or undead. This is more useful when used against a Human Replica Droid, which, although visually looks Human, gives off no Aura. As Aura Sight uses less concentration than Aura Sense, it is better used when trying to determine if something's a real life form or not. **'Piercing Aura Sight' - Piercing Aura Sight, like regular Aura Sight, allows the individual to see the presence of Aura. However, as its name implies, Piercing Aura Sight allows the ability to 'Pierce' through obstacles. This is useful for looking for lifeforms inside of a machine. *'Aura Foresight' - Aura Foresight is an Aura Power that allows the individual to foresee the future actions of a source of Aura. The power is, at least mostly, flawless. Aura-Based Defenses *'Aura Barrier' - Aura Barrier, the most basic Aura Defense, erects a wall made for Aura Energy. What this wall can hold back depends on the amount of Aura Energy the Auramancer can channel into the barrier. *'Aura Relinquish' - Aura Relinquish causes the targeted individual to temporarilly lose focus, thereby ceasing an attack on the Auramancer. Although this constitutes as an attack, its main (and really only) use puts it at a defense move status. *'Aura Block' - Aura Block is a defensive move that shouds an appendage of the Auramancer in Aura Energy. While it is in effect, the appendage in question can be used to block most, if not all, forms of weapon-based attack, ranging from regular knives to ligthsabers. Many Auramancers tend to block an attack using Aura Block, before countering with an Aura Strike. Aura-Based Attacks *'Aura Sphere' - The most basic of Aura Attacks, Aura Sphere involves the Auramancer channeling their Aura Energy into a sphere the size of a beach ball and throwing it at the enemy. This sphere is then self-guiding, capable of following the target and maneuvering around obstacles, until it strikes its target. *'Aura Lance' - Aura Lance is a somewhat powerful Aura attack that focuses the Auramancer's Aura into a tight beam. Aura Lance is more powerful than Aura Sphere, but lacks its tracking capabilities. *'Aura Strike' - Aura Strike is an attack where the Auramancer shrouds their hands in Aura Energy, and discharges the charge when striking a foe with their hands. *'Aura Vice' - Aura Vice causes the Auramancer to take control, temporarilly, of an opponent's Aura, allowing them to manipulate their body. This can be used to take control of their motor functions or to merely telekinetically throw them around. *'Aura Ray' - A powerful Aura Attack, this attack forms several beams that look like miniature Aura Storms that rain down from the sky. This attack is as intimidating as it is powerful, looking like several beams of holy light smiting a foe. *'Aura Storm' - The most powerful of Aura Attacks, Aura Storm produces a massive wave of Aura Energy. Although this wave cannot be blocked and causes severe damage to the foe, it also induces tremendous stress on the Auramancer, severely weakening them for an extended period of time and, if their enemy manages to survive the onslaught, leaves the Auramancer helpless. Only the Pokemon known as Lucario is immune to this disadvantage, however, they must still charge up immense power to actually use the ability. Aura-Based Utility *'Aura Transfer' - Aura Transfer is an ability that allows an Auramancer to transfer their Aura Powers to another individual, giving the other individual full access to the other's Aura Arsenal, plus the ability to develop their own powers. However, this ability is likely fatal to the Auramancer in question, and is rarely used, and only in the most dire of circumstances. However, if the Auramancer somehow manages to survive the Transfer, they retain their own Aura Powers, while the one who they transfered their Aura to also keeps the powers as well. This also results in a supernatural bond between the Transferer and Transferee, called an 'Aura Connection'. As previously mentioned, however, there is a lot of risk involved with this, and should only be used when necessary. One possible means of an Auramancer surviving the transfer of their Aura Powers is if they already had a fatal condition, which was cured or otherwise rendered a non-factor before either its fatal effects or those of the transfer can take place. Transfers that the Transferer survived are usually nicknamed 'survived-transfers'. *'Aura Transfusion' - A sort of downgraded Aura Transfer, Aura Transfusion takes part of the Auramancer's aura, and transfers it to another individual. While the effect is not as strong as an Aura Transfer, it is more useful in healing conditions best healed with Aura Energy, due to it not killing the Auramancer in the process. However, the Auramancer will be severely weakened, and will likely be out of action for several days before being able to get back on their feet. *'Aura Slide' - Aura Slide allows the Auramancer to skate along the ground as if it were ice (or if they were wearing Shadow the Hedgehog's Jet Shoes). *'Aura Freeze-Frame' - Aura Freeze-Frame allows the Auramancer to temporarilly freeze time (much like Chaos Control). This can be used to dodge attacks, or to save another individual who is attacked. *'Aura Connection' - Uses of Aura Transfer are rare, meaning that the presense of beings capable of Aura Connection are rarer still. Aura Connection is when an Aura Transfer has been performed, but the Transferer survived the process, resulting in a link between the Transferer and the Transferee. This transfer allows the 2 to share power, or even their emotions. Therefore, it is not uncommon for Connection Pairings that consist of a male and female to end in the 2 becoming a couple and getting married. Category:Supernatural